Hidden Scars
by AnnieChase5679
Summary: "Granger why didn't you just leave me there to die?" he looked down and tears streamed down his face. "I couldn't just let you die are you mad? And look at yourself! Your bleeding and bruised!" He looked at himself and quickly grabbed his shirt. I snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the bathroom. "You need help and I'm going to help you." Hermione said.
1. Chapter 1-Let you down

**A/N: This is my first official Dramione fanfic so I hope you like it.**

 **Rated M: For physical and emotional abuse. Little to no cussing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sad day.**

* * *

Five years ago.

 **Chapter One**

Draco's point of view

My first quidditch match was an utter disaster. I fell off my broom but what's worse is that the snitch was inches away from my face. Potter ended up catching the snitch and winning the match, what makes it even worse is that my father was there to see everything. I could see the disgust and anger flash across his face, it terrified me more than anything.

I was in the hospital wing laying on the bed across the room from Potter, he had broken his arm and Lockheart was dumb enough to get rid of all the bones in his arm. Of course I don't feel bad for him though I just think our DADA professor is an idiot.

Throughout the night I could hear Potter screaming out in pain, I've heard that re-growing bones is incredibly painful. At about two in the morning I heard someone inter the room, then I felt someone sit on my feet. I went stiff and winced at the pain coming from my feet. I didn't dare open my eyes for I knew exactly who it was, my father. I turned my head into my pillow and felt a hand slap across my face.

"Wake up." He hissed, his cold breath on my face. I dare not defy him so I sat up. I stared at him and he just glared back. He terrified me more than anything in the world. He brought up his fist and I winced.

"You're week son, week. You are a disappointment to the Malfoy name." He brought his fist down to my face, hard. I cried out in pain which only got me another slap. "Shut up boy." His eyes stone cold.

"Dad….." I tried to talk but I couldn't formulate words. He looked at me with disgust and grabbed my arm. Before I know it he twisted my arm to where it popped. Horrible agony short through my arm and up my body. I tried to hold back a cry but tears filled in my eyes and spilled down my face, I choked out a cry.

"Don't call me dad. Shut up!" he hissed, I flinched. His voice so cold it made me shiver.

He must of heard something because he abruptly stood up and left. I couldn't stop shaking, tears spilled down my face and choked cries came out. I heard rustling in the bed across from me and that's when I knew Potter heard everything.

"Malfoy….Are you ok?" I heard Potter ask in a raspy voice. The fact that Potter had the nerve to ask me if I was ok was unsettling.

"Potter worry about you own life and stick your scar head out of mine." I said coldly buy my voice cracked. The good news is I didn't hear anything out of him the rest of the night, bad news is he had the nerve to get madam Pomfrey. She gave me a concerned look and tuned to one of the seventh- year helpers.

"Alert the professors." She stated quickly, "Tell them I need them here immediately."

I heard the seventh year rush out the door, madam Pomfrey came over to me.

"What happened boy?" she said frantically checking my face and arm. I didn't answer I just continued to shake uncontrollably and flinched every time she touched me.

"Poppy what is it?" I heard Dumbledore asked. I saw madam Pomfrey beckon for them to come over. I saw professor McGonagle put her hand to her mouth and gasp.

"What happened? Because when I left he only had a few bruises." McGonagle asked. Snape walked over to my bedside. He glanced at my face and I saw something flicker across his pointed face.

"There is a handprint on his face, Dumbledore." I knew Snape knew. He's seen it first hand, he has seen the way my father treats me.

"Your right Severus." Dumbledore came closer, he knelt beside me. "What happened Draco?" I just shook my head and more tears made their way down my bruised face. I knew if I told them I would die, _he_ would kill me, just like my mother.

"I've already tried he wont talk and Potter said it wasn't his place to say anything." Madam Pomfrey stated. "I can treat him but if he won't talk then I say we blame it on that dangerous game you people call a sport."

"Fine, when do you think he'll be out?" McGonagle asked in a quiet voice.

"Tomorrow after noon. Same with mister Potter." I was grateful to hear that I would get out tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey made her way to her healing potions. "I can give him something for the pain, but other than that…" she glanced down at me.

"That's fine Poppy." Dumbledore said turning to me. "And Draco, if you need anything you can come to any of us." With that all the professors left and I was left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Hermione's point of view

Harry had been in the hospital wing all night and now it's late afternoon, and what's even more unsettling is that they wont even let me and Ron in the hospital wing to see him. They said it was for safety reasons, my guess the chambers, but I can't help but thinking it was something else. Ron said I should stop worrying but he doesn't understand. Ron is a loyal friend but he's not the brightest so he doesn't think to question things. I do question though, and I know that something is up and it's not just the monster, the professors have been paying close attention to everyone not just the Slytherins.

"Hermione why aren't you taking notes?" Ron's voice came from behind me.

"Umm…I'm ah…..I'm taking notes right know." I pulled out my quill and parchment and scribbled on the parchment. Ron brought his head up to professor McGonagle and made his own notes. We were half way through our lesson when the professor stopped and gazed towards the door. We all looked towards to door and saw two people inter, one with raven hair that was everywhere and bright green eyes. The other with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. There was something I noticed about the blonde though, he had a black eye and a broken arm. While the raven haired boy had nothing wrong with him. I beckoned for him to come over.

"Harry you're okay!" I yelled as he came over. His bright green eyes looked at me like he needed to tell me something.

"Harry what is it?" I said quietly once he sat down. "And why does Malfoy look like he got hit by a bus?"

"I'll tell you after class." He looked at me and then to Malfoy.

Malfoy took a seat in the far back and he wouldn't even look up at the professor. He looked truly awful like he had zero love in his life.

After class Harry pulled Ron and me into an empty classroom.

"Bloody hell Harry what's wrong?" Asked Ron.

"It's Malfoy." Harry looked very concerned.

"What is it? Is it about the way he looks?" I asked trying to read my friends face.

"Yes. Late last night Malfoy had a…..visitor." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued. "I couldn't tell who it was but I think it was his father."

"What did he say?" Ron looked at Harry and back to me.

"Well that's the thing there wasn't a lot of talking." He looked like he was going to be sick. "He….I heard Malfoy crying and lots of…..punching."

I gasped. "Your not saying that Malfoy's dad…..hurt him and that's why he looks like that?"

I looked up at Harry and he nodded.

"Merlin. Why would he do that?" Came Ron's voice.

"I don't know. You can't say anything about this." Me and Ron both nodded.

"I can't believe this. After all he's done to us, I can't help but think its because of his father." I said.

"You might be right." Harry said. Ron nodded his head but deep down I knew he had a hard time excepting it. We left after that and went to our next class. But after I learned all that, I would never look at him the same way, no matter how many times he insulted me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! Also Blaise is in the next chapter but I don't know who to pair him with, the options are:**

 **Blaise/Luna, Blaise/Ginny, Blaise/Astoria.**

 **Thank you again:)**


	2. Chapter 2-Safe & Sound

**loseDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Chapter two! Thank y'all for Reading! In this story Lucius physically abuses his son. I believe that although Lucius is cruel he would never physically hurt his son, on the other hand I do think he is mentally abusive. The reason why I'm writing about Lucius abusing his son is because I thought it would make for an interesting story(Not because I think he physically harms his son). Also Draco is mentally ill and just stressed out about everything going on in his life, so he could be civil at one point and cruel the next. With that being said on to the next chapter! Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

[Present day]

Hermione's point of view

Winter is my absolute favorite time, looking out at the glistening snow, seeing everyone bundled up in heavy coats, it just makes me so happy. I glanced out my window -it is late maybe one-ish- to see the lake frozen over and snow over the grounds. Something else caught my eye though, a tall blonde figured walking around the grounds. I thought it might just be his turn as a prefect but I _know_ that it is the Ravenclaw prefects supposed to be doing rounds. I focused more on him realizing that he was walking strange, like he just gotten off of a roll-a-coaster, all dizzy. He was halfway to the door when he collapsed. _Oh my god!_ I dashed down the corridors and to the door and flung it open. There he was passed out on the icy snow. I raced up to him and bent down, he looked beaten and cold. I felt his neck to make sure he was alive and felt his racing heart.

"Malfoy..?" I said in almost a whisper but he didn't even move, that is until I realized he was shaking. His face looked pained and that's when I noticed tear stains on his face. I grabbed his shoulders and brought him to me, I tried to stand up but I wasn't strong enough to lift his tall form. I then pulled out my wand and cast a spell to make him lighter. I made my way to the prefect bathroom, dragging Malfoy along. Once inside I sat him against the wall and got warm washcloths to put on him. I put one on his forehead and two on his feet. I then began to carefully unbutton his shirt to put two more washcloths on his chest, that's when I noticed the scars, bruises, and cuts. I gasped at what I saw, it was horrifying, some of the damaged made years ago others new. I traced over the scars lightly with my finger, I came across what looked like a new cut and put a towel over it to stop the bleeding. He flinched every time I touched him and he kept muttering to himself. I leaned closely to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Please stop, please stop." He looked like he was in extreme discomfort. I felt his forehead, he had a fever.

"Malfoy please wake up. I'll have to take you to madam Pomfrey." He flung his eyes open and started to freak out. He tried to get up but I quickly pushed him back down.

"No don't take me to her it will only make it worse." He shook his head violently. He looked terrified.

"Malfoy…your….bleeding. And you past out in the courtyard." He looked as though he was in deep thought.

"Granger why didn't you just leave me there to die?" he looked down and tears streamed down his face.

"I couldn't just let you die are you mad? And look at yourself! Your bleeding and bruised!" He looked down and quickly grabbed his shirt. I snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the bathroom.

"You don't need to see me like this just leave me alone. Please just stop."

"That's what you said when you passed out-stop please. Malfoy who did this to you?" I grabbed his face with my hands and forced his grey eyes to look at me. In his eyes I saw pain and loneliness.

"I….fell off my broom." I could tell he was lying. He looked away from my face and stared at the opposite wall.

"Malfoy look at me." I pulled his face back to mine. "You and I both know that you did not fall off a broom. Now tell me who did this to you." He just shook his head. "Well if your not going to tell me then I need to get you to the hospital wing."

"Granger you don't understand! You take me there and I die, they will find me and kill me." He pulled away and tried to stand up but he was too weak.

"Who will kill you?" I knew he wouldn't answer. "Well considering you can't even stand….you need help."

"No. I don't have the best of memories there." He shuddered.

 _Oh my god! This just click!_

"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened in the hospital wing five years ago?" He stayed silent. Then he looked at me abruptly.

"Nothing happened to me!" he quickly lied.

"Something did happen, Harry told me." He looked away again.

"I bet you think I'm weak don't you? Think you can pity me?" His voice was cold but I could tell he was hurting.

"Are you serious? What happened is unfair!" I tried to look at him but he hid his face. "You were only a _boy_! You were only twelve!"

"You don't understand Granger, and you never will." This time he managed to stand up.

"No Malfoy I don't understand, that's why I need you to tell me, that way I can understand." I stood up next to him and put his arm around my shoulder. "But until you can tell me we are going to madam Pomfrey." He didn't argue he just silently limped towards to door with me.

Once we entered the hospital wing madam Pomfrey came rushing towards us. Her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and her blue eyes full of concern.

"What happened?!" she frantically took Draco and put him on the nearest bed.

"He…." _Should I tell her?_ "He fell off his broom." I lied. I couldn't just betray Draco, after all he looked terrified.

She nodded her head and looked at Draco's bear chest, I could tell that she knew I was lying, yet she said nothing.

"Can you just get me some pain-killer potions." We both turned to Draco, as he winced in pain.

"Yes." She strode over to her office to get her potions. She beckoned for me to follower her. Once we entered her office she turned to me. "I need you to get the professors immediately." I nodded and swiftly went to go find the professors.

It took me a few minutes but I finally found them. I told them that madam Pomfrey needed them in the hospital wing immediately. I, of course, followed them back to the hospital wing to see what exactly she needed them for. My gut was telling me it was because of Malfoy, which means she did not believe he fell off his broom. He did look truly awful, worse than he did in second year.

All the professors surrounded him, making it to where I was unable to see. I could see their faces though and they all looked horrified. I didn't hear Malfoy speak a word, which most likely means that Pomfrey gave him a sleeping drought. _Good maybe he will sleep well._

"Poppy what happened? Is this somehow connected to what happened years ago?" That was Dumbledore speaking.

"I think so. But the girl," She tilted her head towards me, "said that he fell off his broom." Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore and then back to Draco.

"I think we all know that merely falling off a broom would not do this kind of damage." Snape's voice was cold and hard but full of concern. With his long black robes flowing to the ground he spun around to face me. "Tell me Granger, what really happened?"

"Severus was there a meeting tonight?" Dumbledore turned to Snape. _A meeting? What kind of meeting?_

"As a matter a fact there was." Snape turned to face Malfoy once again. "See the mark right below his ear." He pointed to his right ear, and there was in fact a red slash mark that went from his ear and down to his caller bone. "That was made by a curse." Dumbledore leaned in and light traced the mark.

"This was made by a curse I've never seen before." McGonagle said in a whisper.

"A….a…curse? Wouldn't people have seen it before?" I finally spoke which seemed to startle some of the professor.

"Yes, a curse. No one noticed because my guess is that young mister Malfoy has been using a concealment charm. Now you better be off to your common room Miss Granger." Dumbledore pointed to the big oak door. I nodded and left at once because for once, I didn't want to know more. For once I didn't want to know more of the horror. I ran all the way out and down the corridors and to Gryffindor tower where I greeted the Fat Lady.

"Oh my! Isn't it a little late to be out my dear?" The Fat Lady said in her high-pitched voice.

"Well long story….Niffler." The Fat Lady swung her portrait open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. I quickly climbed into the common room to be greeted by Harry.

"Hermione where have you been?" Harry took one look at my face and started to panic. "What happened did someone hurt you?"

I shook my head and stared at his brilliant green eyes. "It's…Malfoy."

"Oh Merlin! What did he do this time?" His face slowly turned to anger.

I shook my head again and tears fell from my eyes. He grabbed my face and tilted my head up to his.

"Remember what happened in second year?" He looked confused. "With Malfoy?" He slowly nodded.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with now?"

"I found Malfoy passed out in the snow. When I went to help him I noticed he was bleeding and he had scars all over his body." Harry eyes widened at what I said. "I took him to the hospital wing and the professors said that some of the scars were made by….curses. Curses!" He looked sickened. "And they were talking about some meeting, I think Malfoy was apart of it."

"You don't think it's like some kind of death eater meeting do you?" Harry has been on about Draco Malfoy being a death eater all year. I think it's absurd.

"I don't know. He wanted to die though. Asked me why I saved him." He shook his head and looked at me.

"You need to keep your distance Hermione, please?" I cannot believe it! After all that he still believes that he could be a death eater!

"Harry!" he jumped at my sudden yelling. "I can't believe you! You can't even have pity for him! You were there five years ago when his father beat him! Why don't you believe me now?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that at any moment he could snap and I don't want you to get hurt." He said calmly. I mean I understand that but he didn't see him, rolled up in a ball crying practically begging for someone, hell anyone to help him!

"I get it Harry, but you didn't see the look in his eyes." I turned and left for my dorm. Pavarti and Lavender were already asleep, thank Merlin, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, _he could of died and nobody would have noticed,_ I thought. He looked so fragile like he could break at any moment. I need to let him know that I care or at least I think I care. The question is, how do I get him to trust me? I mean we are both prefects….I could get Dumbledore to switch up prefect partners? I mean that could work. Would Dumbledore see my reasoning? I mean he seemed to be concerned about Draco, so maybe he would see my reasoning? The only way to find out is to ask him, first thing tomorrow I will ask. There is no backing out. I will do this. With that last thought I drifted to sleep.

"Hermione where are you going?" Ron asked tiredly. He stood about a foot taller than me and he had his quidditch pajamas on. I looked up in the deep blue eyes unsure of what to say.

"I'm going to the library." I stated quickly. I knew that they would never go to the library on a Saturday. The truth is that I'm heading towards the Headmasters office, to talk about prefect partners. I normally tell Harry and Ron everything, but I don't think they would understand this. Actually I know they wouldn't understand this.

"They library? On a Saturday?" Ron looked at me and then back to Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry looked at me and shrugged. "I guess if she wants to waste a perfectly good day in a smelly old library..."

"It does not smell!" They shrugged and went out of the common room. _Well that was easier than I thought it would be._

It took me a while but I finally managed to get to the Headmasters office. I think that Dumbledore was pleased to see me but I couldn't really tell.

"Miss Granger, what brings you here this fine morning?" He asked; eyes twinkling.

"It's about prefect duties."

"Aww miss Granger you've come to see if you can switch partners, am I wrong?" He looked at me and then he walked towards the balcony.

"No sir you're not wrong." I slowly walked towards him.

"And why would you want to do that?" He kept his gaze on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Well I was thinking it might be good to….Make our houses more unified." That sounds believable.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." He turned and gave me a smile. "I will alert the heads of houses."

"Thank you, professor." I turned to leave when he spoke again.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing miss Granger," I stopped abruptly and turned to face his sparkling eyes. "We must all face a choice between what is right and what is easy and miss Granger I do believe that you have made the right choice." I smiled weakly at him and went out the portrait hole.

I don't really know what Dumbledore was talking about, I mean, he couldn't know could he? It is a possibility but one I highly doubt. If he did know, did he care? I honestly don't know what I'm doing. If I'm doing the right thing or the wrong thing. Merlin, this is confusing! I'll go to the library that's the only place that clears my head. I kept my head down not wanting to be disturbed, unfortunately I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I looked up and saw who I had run into. A tall, dark haired, Italian Slytherin.

"S-Sorry." I stumbled back away from him but his face went from dark and cold to a devilish grin.

"You must be mudblood Granger. I'm…" he began to say but I stopped him.

"Blaise Zabini." I said coldly. He had bowed and took my had but I yanked it away. "What do you want?"

"I was just being my kind self." His grin kept getting bigger. Amazing just what I need.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Let go of me!" I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"So I happen to hear Gryffindors princess decided to visit the Headmaster." I stopped struggling and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"Well I heard from the same little birdy that your messing with prefect duties." I raised my eyebrow and again tried to get away.

"You aren't even a prefect!" he shook his head.

"But my best mate is." Merlin, of course his best mate is Malfoy. Of course. "You might know him?" I don't know what game Zabini is playing at but it's getting annoying.

"Yes, I might know him." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if you manage to take away his prefect badge," he looked at me darkly but I put my opposite hand up to stop him.

"Let me stop you right there, I am _not_ trying to make him lose his badge." His expression quickly change to a confused one.

"Wait what? Than what were you doing?" He let go of my arm put his hand through his hair.

"I was seeing if we could change prefect _partners_." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Whatever." He looked at me once more and then headed down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I asked. _Why do I care_?

"Well if you must know I'm going to see my best mate. He's in the hospital wing." _Maybe I should go see him too._

"Wait!" I stopped him right before he turned and sprinted towards him.

"I get it I'm just so dashingly handsome you can't keep your eyes off me." he smirked. This is ridiculous, why am I walking with a Slytherin? _Because you care about Draco._ Nope I just want to help him.

"Shut up. I just wanted to see…if Malfoys ok." I looked down and the floor and quietly followed him to the hospital wing.

"Oh, are you falling for the Slytherin prince? Because I can tell you he's great in.."

"I don't want to know. And no I'm not falling for him that's just disgusting." He shrugged and continued to walk.

Once we got to the big oak doors I realized that this was not one my brightest Ideas. It's too late to turn back know. Blaise entered first and I followed staying a few feet behind. There were a lot of students it today. Some looked like they were cursed or hexed others just sick, then on the second bed to the right was a blonde boy reading a book. Once he saw Blaise his face brightened. Blaise quickly ran up to Draco and whispered in his ear. Draco nodded and turned to look at me. I slowly walked up to his bed, I felt foolish to come, I didn't even bring him anything. He sat up and tried to look at me but I kept my head down.

"Granger, why have you come?" his voice was deep but cracked when he spoke.

"I came to see how you are." I kept my gaze down and focused on my shoes. He grabbed my hand which caused my head to jerk up. I looked into his grey eyes and he pulled me down that way he could whisper into my ear. I made sure not to touch him which was hard considering we were like two inches apart. When he spoke his breath tickled my neck, 'thank you' is all he said, then he pushed me away. I stood there dumbfounded. Did Draco Malfoy, Slytherins prince, just thank me? Blaise just looked between the both of us and tried to read his friends face, but Draco's face showed no emotion.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Blaise asked as he sat on the end of the hard bed.

"Last night?" I looked at Blaise and Draco and gave them a puzzled look. "You mean when you fell off you broom?" Obviously I knew he didn't fall off his broom, but did Blaise?"

"Is that what your telling people? That you fell off your broom?" Blaise laughed. Ok so maybe Blaise isn't as dumb as I originally thought.

"It was the first thing I thought of. Besides we both know what really happened so it doesn't matter." I looked at Draco and he shrugged.

"Does she know what happened?" Blaise tilted his head towards me.

"No. So I suggest you tell me." they both looked at me and shook their heads. "Why not? I helped you didn't I?"

"You did, but that does not mean that I'm going to tell you." Draco is so stubborn, but guess what? So am I.

"You don't want to know." Blaise said. I saw something flicker across his face, pain, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Anyways why would I tell someone like you Granger? So you can go tell your scar-headed boyfriend?" Just when I thought he was being civil. "Oh, or is it Weaslebee?" I blushed and shock my head. Ok so I like Ron- big deal- but he's dating Lavender.

"Ohhh, does someone have a crush?" Blaise asked in a high-pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "You do realize he's dating Lavender Brown?"

"Oh that slut from Gryffindor? You know she was flirting with me the other day?" Blaise looked rather pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Shocking." My cold harsh tone made the Slytherin boys shiver.

"You guys can chat about one of the many Gryffindor sluts later, but if you please," he looked at me. "I need to speak to Blaise."

"Fine." I turned and started to walk away. I did happen to hear Zabini repeatedly saying sorry. I could have stayed to hear more of what they were saying but it didn't feel right. They asked me to leave so that's what I did. I didn't realize how late it was until I fled the hospital wing, everyone was heading for the Great Hall for dinner. I followed keeping my eyes open for Harry and Ron. Finally I spotted them sitting across from Neville and Seamus, I quickly ran up to them and sat by Ron. Careful not to sit to close.

"Hermione where have you been?" Ron asked; turning towards me.

"The library," I responded. "Honestly, I told you that this morning."

"Right." He looked back down to his food, his hair falling in his face.

"Look, there's Malfoy." Harry pointed to the grande doors, and sure enough a tall, blonde, Slytherin emerged from the corridor and entered the Great Hall. He had no cuts or scars showing which meant he used a concealment charm. Every pair of eyes landed on him -he just kept his head high and stalked to his table. Blaise entered shortly after with a smirk plastered to his broad face. He looked towards me and gave me a wink then proceeded to take his seat next to the Slytherin prince.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking and me Strangely. I gave him a confused look and waited for him to explain. "You and Zabini?"

"Oh….I don't know." Ron wasn't one to question so he just continued to stuff his face full of food. Harry on the other hand will not let anything drop and will most likely bring it up tonight. For now though I just continued to eat.

Right before we were about to leave though Dumbledore stood up to the podium to make an announcement.

"Students if you please, take your seats once more." Everyone sat back down and brought their attention to the Headmaster. "It has been brought to my attention that our house's do not get along very well. So one way of solving that problem is by having prefects switch partners." There was a gasp and everyone looked around. I, however, pretended to be interested in my dule black shoes. Harry noticed my odd behavior and came over to talk to me. He bent down to whisper in my ear when Dumbledore continued. "Please everyone quiet!" Everyone quickly turned their heads back to the old Wizard. "I want all the prefects and Heads to meet me in my office. Now."

Me and Harry along with all the other prefects silently walked out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think so far I would love to hear some input from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3-Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I'm posting late! I hope you like chapter three I had some troubles writing this one but I hope you like it! Please review I want to know what you like about it! Thank you, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Draco's point of view

This is outrageous! Just when I thought this school couldn't get any worse! I can't believe we have to switch partners, I mean how stupid could our Headmaster be?! All the other prefects seemed just as displeased as I, except for Granger. She didn't seem shocked at all, she almost looked pleased. _Shit._ I bet this is her doing, I bet she is the one who brought this to the Headmaster. _Bloody mudblood._ She is a nightmare! I don't care that she saved my life, she's meddling with something she shouldn't be.

Everyone came to a stop outside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore pushed the door open and beckoned for us to come in. Once all inside, Dumbledore began to explain.

"As you all know I have decided to put you in different pairs." He said eyes twinkling. "Our houses need unity, and the best way of doing that is me giving you partners from the opposing house. Mister Goldstein and miss Abbott, you will be paired. Miss Patil and mister Macmillan, you will be paired. Miss Parkinson and mister Potter, you will be paired. Oh yes, mister Malfoy and miss Granger you are our final pair." Dumbledore is up to something I just don't know what. I glared at Hermione to see her nervously staring at the floor.

"Headmaster there has to be some kind of mistake! I can't be paired with the-boy-who-refuses-to-die!" Pansy screeched.

"Now miss Parkinson I expect you to be an example to the younger students and get along with mister Potter." Dumbledore said strictly. Pansy coward and glared at Harry. "You will _all_ be expected to get along or the alternative will be much worse." Dumbledore looked at us all sternly.

"Of course Headmaster." We all answered. I'm almost scared to no the 'alternative', I'm mean being partners with Granger is pretty awful. Well I guess she could be better than Pansy-all she want to do is snog.

Dumbledore dismissed us all to our common rooms and gave us the new prefect schedule. I glanced over the schedule quickly and noticed that Granger and me are the first to work together. Are you kidding!? Of course we are the first to do rounds, fantastic! Once outside Dumbledore's office I waited for her bodyguard to leave then pulled her aside.

"What the hell are you playing at Granger!?" I said through gritted teeth.

She lifted her head up high looked up at me stubbernally, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh I think you do. You looked a little to happy that we got paired, and I happen to think us getting paired was not a coincidence." I looked at her darkly.

"Honestly Malfoy I don't see the issue." She looked unsure but continued to hold her head high.

"You don't see the issue?" I scoffed. "I hate you and you hate me. I'm in Slytherin your in Gryffindor. Your best friends are the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me, and a poor weasel. And I'm a pureblood and your a mudblood." A look of hurt crossed her face but it was gone in an instint.

"Ok. I guess me saving your life isn't enough is it?!" She was slowly becoming angerer.

"If I recall I didn't ask you to save my life! I was perfectly well dying!" I said-also getting angerer by the minute.

"Well next time I see you passed out in the snow I _won't_ help you!" Of course I knew this wasn't true, Gryffindors always come to the rescue. But right now -seeing as her face was turning red- I decided not to call her bluff.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "And just forget about that little 'thank you' I gave you in the hospital wing!"

"I already did!" She turned on her heels and started to stalk off.

"And where do you think your going? We still have prefect rounds!" She stopped for a moment thinking before turning back to me. "Come to you senses?"

"No, I don't trust my prefect badge hanging on the likes of you." She spit back. I waited for her to catch up with me and then we started to make our rounds.

We were about an hour in when I noticed my bruises and scars were binging to appear again. I pulled out my wand ever so slightly and muttered the concealment charm under my breath. I was really hoping that Granger wouldn't notice but unfortunately she noticed.

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, 'I don't know what you're talking about'." I said mocking her earlier statement.

"Mature." She said rolling her eyes. She swiftly grabbed my hand before I was able to put my wand away. "Trying to hex me?!"

"No!" I yanked my hand back.

"Then what were you doing?" She relaxed a bit after hearing I wasn't trying to hex her.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said swiftly. In all honesty I'm ashamed that I have to wear a concealment charm. Everyone believes my dad and I get along great so imagine if everyone knew I had to wear a concealment charm to hide all the horrid things he does to me. Also people would start to get nosey about all the scars and ask question. And if people found out than they would try to take him to court and that would be an absolute nightmare. My father would win of course and then…..

"Malfoy are you ok?" Granger asked looking at me oddly.

"Yes. fine." She continued to look at me as though she wanted to say something. "Granger what is it?" I asked annoyed.

She looked nervously to the ground. "Were you casting a concealment charm?" She whispered. We were now walking out on one of the courtyards.

"Like I said it doesn't concern you." I said coldly. For most people that would have been the end of it but not for Granger she will just keep pushing.

"I don't think you weak for covering up your scars. And I know you don't want to talk about your father but just know whenever you are ready I'm here to listen." To my surprise she then took my hand and held it in hers. I froze imdeantally, what game is Granger playing at? All I could think about is her hand holding mine. All I could feel was her warm hand intangeling her fingers between mine, it was a nice sensation for a change. Why though? Did Granger really care?

"Granger what are you doing?" She didn't answer, she only smiled at me and carefully let my hand drop back to my side. I could still feel the tingling feeling that was left by her hand. "Well I guess we need to get back to our common rooms…" I said quietly; avoiding eye contact.

"Yes we do. Goodnight Malfoy." She turned around and left for Gryffindor tower and I started making my way towards the dungeons.

Most of the Slytherins were sleeping only a few lie awake doing homework in the common room. I kept my head down and made my way to the sixth year boys dorm. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, were all playing what looked like a game of poker. Most of the time I would join in but tonight I just want to sleep and forget about everything. I made my way past their game and to our small bathroom to get ready for bed, I used a spell to clean my teeth and comb my hair. I striped down to my boxers than headed for bed, praying that I would have a dreamless sleep.

Dream/Flashback

 _More yelling. Draco always hated when his parents fought because it always lead to either him or his mom getting hurt. He hated it even more when his mom got hurt, Draco loved his mom more than anything and seeing her hurt made him want to sob. His mom never deserved it, it was because of Draco that his mom got hurt. His father told him everyday that he is a disappointment. That he does not deserve the Malfoy name. His mom always made sure he felt wanted though, she would call him 'her little dragon'._

 _The yelling stopped and footsteps could be heard coming nearer. Draco knew what was coming, so he hid under his blankets in hopes that his father would leave him alone. But Draco knew better than to think that._

" _Draco I know you're in there." His father's cold voice hissed through the door. Draco shivered when he heard the door open. His father ripped the blanket off Draco's head and pointed his wand at him._

" _Father, please." Draco pleaded with his father._

" _Crucio." Young Draco twiched in pain before passing out. And that was the last thing he remembered before his 11th birthday._

"Draco!" I felt warm hands on my shoulders. I noticed the hands were shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see my Italian friend standing over me wearing a worried expression.

"Draco are you alright?" Blaise continued to stand over me.

"Yes. Why? What happened?" I was really hoping that I wasn't mumbling in my sleep again, but the look on Blaise's face told me otherwize.

"You were yelling in your sleep again, and you were shaking so hard I thought you were going to break the bed."

"Oh very well then, no point in going back to bed now." I stood up and gracefully walked over to my dresser to pull on my normal dark green and silver bottoms.

"Well I'm not very tired either….Fancy going to the kitchens." Blaise said putting on his own loungewear.

"Why not." I shrugged and followed him out of the common room and to the portrait with a bowl of fruit. Blaise then tickled the pear and we both watched as the pear giggled and turned into a door.

"Amazes me everytime!" Blaise was rather cheerful tonight-probably because we are getting food, or most likely, he's high.

"Honestly why do the Hufflepuffs get to be bye the kitchens?" I asked climbing into the kitchen, there house elves greeted us. "I mean what do the Hufflepuffs even do?" Blaise gazed at me(shoving his face full of pudding)trying to decide how to answer. He swallowed his food to respond.

"Well they are good at some things…."Blaise smirked.

"You didn't." I said glaring at him.

"Yes I did! I slept with a Hufflepuff!" He said, now gulping down firewhiskey. I really shouldn't be surprised by this but oddly I am.

"You have zero standards." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my own bottle of firewhiskey. The burning substance went down my throat and sent a marvelous feeling of relief up my aching bones.

"That's not true I have standards! She was really pretty for her age…..and she was quite funny." Blaise rambled.

"How old was she?" I was expecting someone young but was utterly shocked when he said she was in her third year.

"That's disgusting mate." He looked at me a shrugged-apparently that doesn't faze him. "Do you even remember her name?" Clearly he didn't sense he hadn't mentioned it all night, but it will be amusing watching a drunk Blaise try to remember.

He looked confused at first and then started tapping his figures as if to remember something. "Shit I don't remember!" He exclaimed in anger which made me jump after the previous moments of silence.

"It's fine mate." I said laughing. I could tell my mind was starting to fog.

Blaise slammed his fists on the ground and took another drink of his firewhiskey. "No it's not fine! It's on the tip of my tongue, see?" He stuck out his tongue for me to see and pointed to where he thought it was. I just laughed and nodded as the alcohol slowly took over my brain.

We stayed on the ground laughing for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes. Blaise looked at me, eyes glazed over, and said, "So what has been your best shag?"

I was taken back by this question and didn't quite know what to say. The truth is I have never actually been with someone, despite what the other Slytherins say. Trust my Pansy threw herself at me plenty of times, I just never liked her like that. "Sorry mate wouldn't be able to tell you."

He scoffed, then he grabbed another bottle. It was getting quite late and I think the house-elves were getting annoyed with us. I could tell that I was drunk and I could definitely tell that Blaise was drunk, the problem was that we were both drunk not which one of us was drunk more. We needed to get back to our common room but if we can't walk straight then we could get caught. I tried to think of a plan but thinking was quite hard in a drunken state of mind, all I wanted to do was pass out. I looked over at Blaise who apparently had the same idea in mind, for he had passed out on the ground next to the pudding he was eating earlier. I slowly felt myself begin to drift off into the abyss of nothingness.

* * *

"GET UP!" I felt someone hiss into my ear. I slowly got up and surveyed my surroundings, I was in the kitchens surrounded by house-elves and...Professor Snape? He looked more enraged than that time he fond Crabbe and a first year had gotten into a bloody fight. I shivered slightly as a cold breeze blow through the cracked window. Blaise stirred in his sleep causing him to plunge his face into the pudding he neglected only hours before, that woke him up.

"Why is my face covered in pudding?" He said sleepily annoyed and wiped his face on the backside of his hand. "Did Crabbe and Goyle decide to play a fun prank on a sleeping angle?" He stopped talking suddenly when he noticed he was not in the safy of his bed. I looked at my confused friend darkly and then, I don't know what came over me but I had the sudden itch to strangle him. I jump up and onto Blaise and reached for his throat. "This is your fault!" I yelled as Blaise struggled to me off him.

"How is it my fault!? I didn't force you to get drunk!" Blaise was punching and pushing Draco, because 'get this maniac of me!'. After my pathetic attempts to strangle my friend, Snape grabbed my shoulders and lifted me off my Italian friend.

"detention! Both of you!" Snape was furious. I could tell that we had crossed the line this time. "Are you trying to get yourselves expelled!" The anger professors glare flickered between the both of us. "Zabini wait outside," He hissed through tight lips. "I need to speak with Malfoy." He spit out that last part as though it brunt him.

Blaise shuffled out, still sleepy. Snape glared at me through his cold black eyes, I'd done it now. "You are being incredibly reckless! You know what your reckless is going to cost you? Your life!" Snape's face was turning redder than Weasley's hair.

"I understand it won't happen again." I said sheepishly-trying to hide my embarrassment. I averted from eye contact.

"Look at me boy!" I quickly lifted my gaze to him. "I understand the way your father treats you and truly I am sorry, but you have to focus on the task at hand. If you don't get it done he will have your head." Rage boiled inside me; he knew exactly what happens every time I'm alone with _him_ but he does nothing! There was a time when I thought maybe he would help me, help me get away from the pain, help me get away from the harsh words, but no. I put my faith in the wrong people for far too long and that's why I don't trust anyone.

"You don't know anything! You left me with that maniac and never came back! I put faith in you all those years ago but just like everyone in my life you didn't care! So don't say your sorry!" I pushed past him in a fit of rage and left the kitchens. Blaise stood there staring at me as I brushed past him and made my way to the astronomy tower.

There weren't many students awake at this time, Sunday's everyone prefers to sleep in, the students that were awake were leaving for the Holidays. I decided that it would be better to stay-considering Voldemort was a current resident at my manor. When I saw the list of people staying I was surprised to see Grangers-weasel and wonder-boy were leaving but she was staying. Odd.

I stalked up the winding staircase which lead to the astronomy tower. The tall tower has always been a nice place to go when I need fresh air. As always there was no one up there, just the whispers of wind that tickled behind my ear. Seeing everyone so excited to go home only made it all the bit worse that I was scared to go to mine. I had received top marks- beside Granger- in my classes, I wanted to tell my father because maybe for once he would be proud, maybe for once he would care, but I knew he would only scold me for being second best. 'Malfoys don't get second best' he would say. I had always watched other kids tell their parents about their grades and such, the parents faces would light up-even if it was only average- I had wished that my father would care, would be proud, but he only pointed out my failures -as always. Like everyone, no one can see my accomplishments but _everyone_ sees my mistakes. I felt a tear trickled down my cold cheek. I swatted at it and stared down into the misty cold below. In fourth year when it had gotten so bad I thought I would rather die than live in misery, I ran up here. I stood up on the railing ready to jump when her face ran through my head. I could hear my mom's voice in the back of my mind saying 'no' and that's when I broke down for the first time. I fell back to the ground of the astronomy tower and cried all night. I woke up in McGonagle's office the next day and cried more. McGonagle let me stay there the rest of the day and I could tell she was resisting the urge to ask me questions, I told her nothing of course but the truth is that that was the safest I'd felt in years.

I sunk to the ground and brought my knees to my chest, I rapped my arms around myself and tried to imagine myself in her office again. I stayed up there for hours unaware of the warm eyes watching.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! And what do you think happened to his mom? And what happened that made him want to kill himself? Let me know your assumptions! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Unsteady

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is sooo late! I kinda hit writers block but I hope you like it! I don't know if it's flowing well or not so please let me know. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! BTW all the chapter names are songs.**

 **Chapter one: Let you down by NF**

 **Chapter two: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift **

**Chapter three: Human by Christina Perri**

 **Chapter four: Unsteady by X Ambassador**

 **Please R &R! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four-Unsteady**

Hermione's point of view

I decided not to go with Ron and Harry for Christmas this year, they were going to Godric's hollow to visit the home of James and Lily Potter. They asked me countless times to come but in reality I would rather stay within the walls of Hogwarts where it is safe and warm. Ginny was staying as well, me and Ginny don't hang out much so it will be nice to get to hang around a girl for once. She was so excited to hear I was staying. Ginny has been working on a plan of things we need to do together, which included things I don't do, shopping, talking about boyfriends, and more shopping. Ginny promised that we would go to the library at some point during the beak.

Ginny and I said our farewells to the boys this morning, we stayed and watched until the Hogwarts express pulled out. I then went to Gryffindor tower to write to my parents, they will want to know why I'm choosing to stay at school. Ginny went to the astronomy tower to get some air a few hours ago. I wonder what she's doing? Just then the portrait opened and a redheaded girl climb though. She looked discumbabuladed and confused. I jumped up from my current seat and went to the short girl.

"Ginny are you ok..?" I looked into her eyes to find something but she only looked saddened.

"I just saw the weirdest thing." She mumbled. "I went up to the astronomy tower and discovered Malfoy was already there. I was just going to tell him to bugger off, but that's when I realised he was standing rather close to the edge." She paused a moment before continuing. "I thought he was going to jump but out of nowhere he just dropped to the ground and sobbed." She scoffed in disbelief and shrugged. "You know I've never seen him cry, let alone sob. To tell you it was quite unsettling." She moved unto the couch and stared at me. I couldn't move. What if he had jump? I would blame myself no doubt, I would think that I hadn't tried hard enough to help him. I know that something has happened to Draco the question is what? I guess I'll just ask him during rounds tonight.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked; stretching across the couch. I looked to her and shrugged. I took a seat on the opposite couch. "Did you hear what happened? In the kitchens?" She added after I gave her a confused look. I shook my head. "Zabini and Malfoy were caught drunk in the kitchens." She whispered only for me to hear. I gasped and shook my head in disbelief.

"No!" She only nodded her head. I was stunned. How could my partner be such an idiot! Now I have to ask him yet another thing. "Wait….How did you find out?" She sat up and flushed.

"I was eavesdropping on Zabini." She said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow, she turned redder.

"Were you stalking Zabini?" I asked her with a hint of shock in my voice. She looked down to her feet.

"Maybe...Please don't tell Harry or Ron." I knew what that meant and I didn't press her. Young Ginny had a crush on the stuck-up Slytherin. As odd as it is, I'm not surprised. I've actually suspected it for awhile now. She talks about him more and more as the days pass.

"I think it's cute." I gave her smile and she tilted her head. "Zabini and you." She flushed furiously and smiled weakly.

"What do you want to do today? I mean until you have to go do your prefect duties." I thought for a moment about her question but nothing came to mind, except for the silver eyed Slytherin. I shrugged and she gave me a mischievous look. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nope, no way." She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "No I am _not_ flying with you! You know I hate heights!" She nodded her head in understanding.

"Fine, but we have to go shopping tomorrow during the annual Hogsmeade trip." I nodded my head, I mean what's the worst that could happen?

"Ok, so what should we do now?" I asked her, she shot me a curious look and then shot up off the couch.

"I'm so sorry! I can't do anything! I forgot I had promised Luna I would help her look for the shoes she's missing!" She ran out before I could say anything. That was definitely odd. What am I saying, anything to do with Luna is odd. I had forgotten that Ginny and Luna were friends, me and Luna don't necessarily get along. It's not that I don't like her, it's just we have very different views on the world. _Yeah that's a good way to put it._

Not many people were in Gryffindor tower, partly because most people went home for the Holidays, and I think some of the older students went to Hogsmeade. It was 4:00 in the afternoon so that meant I still had another four hours till prefect rounds. So I basically had nothing to do for four hours. I could be social but I didn't really know who I could hang out with, almost all my friends went home. The library was always an option, in my opinion the best option. So I got up and headed towards the library. On my way to the library though I passed the hospital wing and happened to overhear Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagle talking.

"When doing the full body scan I found numerous indications of abuse, broken bones that hadn't healed right, cuts, bruises,and scars." I gasped, this can't be happening! I leaned in closer to the door to catch what Professor McGonagle was saying.

"And do we know who did this?" McGonagle questioned. I could slightly see Pomfrey shack her head. "Very well, my guess was that that it was his father. I will see what I can do." I know exactly who they were talking about, Draco.

I had gotten up to leave but unfortunately I walked straight into MCGonagle.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing?" The professor looked a bit startled.

"I was on my way to the library when I happened to overhear you and Madam Pomfrey. Sorry, Professor, but were you talking about Malfoy?" At first I didn't think she was going to say anything but to my surprise she nodded her head. Her face was saddened.

"I'm afraid so. Young mister Malfoy has been dealing with this for far to long and the Headmaster and I have decided to interfere. Am I right in assuming that you and mister Malfoy are prefect partners?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" I asked. McGonagle asked me to come to her office to discuss this further. She was silent all the way to her office and only spoke when we were seated and the door was shut.

"What is this about?" I questioned.

"Hermione I know that you and mister Malfoy don't get along, but do you think you could set aside the past?"

"Yes, but why?" I had a feeling I knew why so I kept my gaze on the fire behind her. Her office was very warm and friendly. She had a couch on the left wall along with an oak desk and three chairs at it, on of which I was sitting at. McGonagle was sitting behind the desk in a grande chair. She offered me a biscuit and tea but a shook my head, politely declining.

"I need you to become friends with Draco." I gave her a sceptical look.

"He is never going to trust me! Have you met him? He hates me, I tried to connect with him last night but I don't think it helped." McGonagle raised her right eyebrow.

"I understand that he is not the easiest to work with. But it is essential that you get him to trust you, see mister Malfoy has been chosen to do a particular task." I went to interrupt but she quickly cut me off. "I can not tell you this task, I would be putting you in danger. If you could get him to understand that the Order will protect him than we could prevent his hideous fate." The elder witch looked at me with a grave expression.

"I don't understand, who gave him this task? And what hideous fate?" I questioned. I knew the answer of the first one but I need to know if I'm right.

"You are a smart witch miss Granger, and I'm sure you can figure you first question on your own. As for the second one I can only imagine. You understand and you overheard Pumfrey and I talking about mister Malfoy?" I nodded. "Then you know that I assume that mister Malfoy's father has been behind his...Injuries?" I nodded again as the memory of Draco lying in the snow slowly crept back into my mind. "I believe that mister Malfoy will be in serious trouble once he returns home, but if he trust us than we can protect him."

I thought about this for a long moment, going over everything I had just learned. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had given Draco a task, and he is going to be in danger if he goes back home. McGonagle knew about the task which meant Dumbledore knew as well. And they want me to get him to trust in the Order.

It is highly unlikely that he will trust us but I did tell myself that I was going to try and help Draco.

I was just about to answer when McGonagle began to tell a story. "In you and mister Malfoy's fourth year, after the yule ball I found him lying on the ground of the astronomy tower. I quickly hurried over to him and found him on his back, wrist bound to his side, and face scrunched up in pain." McGonagle bowed her head in sadness. "He was having a panic attack. Shaking and crying. I went to bring him out of it but once I touched him his eyes shot open. His eyes were glazed so I knew he didn't know it was me. What unnerved me the most was who he thought I was, he looked at me with glazed eyes and said, 'No, please don't father'."

I was on the verge of tears and I could tell that McGonagle was as well. I know I have no choice now.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said in a strong voice. McGnoagle looked up at me and flashed a small smile.

She allowed me to leave after offering a biscuit that I declined. I swiftly made it back up to my dorm. I finished some letters and thought about what the professor had said. It was rather unusual that she came to me. I mean I guess I should be honored that she is trusting me with this.

He won't be easy to convince, he hates me and basically everyone on the Order. But maybe he is willing to deal with them if it means getting away from his father.

I can still hear McGonagle's words in my head, " _What unnerved me the most was who he thought I was, he looked at me with glazed eyes and said, 'No, please don't father'."_ What I don't understand is why anyone would hurt their child. It's just sick, and our Government is doing absolutely nothing to prevent it. I don't care if Lucius Malfoy threatened everyone I loved, I would not allow this to continue.

With that last thought, I got up and glided towards the window. I opened the window and let the crisp air fill my lungs, It smelt like pine and there was snow covering the grounds. As I watched the sunset I was reminded of something, when I was young my father and mother would always take me hiking in the summer. We would climb all day and then once we made it to the top we would watch the sunset. My dad set up the tent that evening while my mom cooked dinner, I always thought it was the most magical thing.

I laid my head down and allowed my eyelids to slowly droop closed.

 **Draco's point of view**

I drifted out of the mass in the Great Hall and to the Great Lake. No one was outside so it was very peaceful. I walked up and down the edge of the lake, watching my feet make prints in the snow.

I tried to clear my head but it did no good. I either thought about Dumbledore and how I have to kill him, or I think of Granger, which wasn't pleasant either. I often found myself thinking of her, not always terrible things, which in itself is confusing. I do dislike her but at the same time I find myself leaning into her touch. She is annoy, and a know-it-all, but she is brilliant and doesn't put up with anyone's crap. But her blood. My father told me that blood purity it the most important thing, and all I wanted was to make him proud so I believed it. But my mother reminded me to treat everyone the same, and I want to make her proud as well so I'm trapped between two beliefs.

Then there is the other night when Granger took my hand. The warm sensation that went up through my body was something that I hadn't felt in so long. It was so sudden I was surprised I didn't slip into one of my trances.

I was fiddling with the hem of my shirt and chewing on my bottom lip, both things my father hates. It was now nearly eight which meant Granger would be on her way. I sat on a bench by the lake and waited.

 _8:05_

I looked around for her.

 _8:20_

She has to be on her way, she couldn't have forgotten.

 _8:40_

I looked back at the main exit and saw a head of curls bobbing out and heading towards me. She looked flustered and apologetic. I could feel the anger rising inside me, how could she be late?! She hurried over and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm...Sorry...I fell….Asleep." She said out of breath.

"I've been waiting out here for an hour!" I shouted at her. She raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

"Well I did not ask you to wait out here, besides we don't have time to fight we need to get started." She turned on her heal and started. I quickly flowed.

I looked at her for a long moment trying to figure out what to say but nothing came to mind. Thankfully, she ended the awkward silence.

"So I heard what you and Zabini did last night." She said avoiding eye-contact. Great, why can't Zabini keep his mouth shut.

"What about last night?" I said through gritted teeth. She knew she was pushing it but she never just gives up.

"You know what you did was very irresponsible. I mean getting drunk in the kitchens, what were you thinking?" Her voice was laced with disappointment.

"You have no right to judge me!" I bellowed at her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, taken back by my sudden loudness.

"Just leave me alone." I went to leave and that's when noticed how close we were. I knew if I left now that I could save myself the embarrassment of having another episode. I slowly stepped away but she only stepped closer.

"Draco I can help you." She kept coming closer and she reached her hand out. At that point I lost it, I jumped back and my heart was beating faster than ever. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees. I could hear Hermione calling my name but it was to distant.

 ** _August 31st 1986_**

 _Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters are sitting at a long dark table in Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy stood up and faced Voldemort,_

" _Dark Lord I wish to volunteer my son to do the task." Everyone turned to Lucius and then Draco. Draco tensed at all the the piercing stares. Voldemort himself looked directly at Draco with his snake like eyes. Draco knew that this was not good. Voldemort raised his hand and beckoned for Draco to come to him. Draco was petrified and didn't move until his father pushed him towards Voldemort._

" _Draco hold out your arm." Voldemort said in a cold harsh voice. All eyes were on him but Draco shook his head, he knew it was going to happen eventually but he wasn't going to let it happen willingly._

 _Voldemort laughed and then the first wave of curses hit him, Draco didn't recognize the curses but he knew that he didn't want to be hit with it again._

 _Again Voldemort asked for his arm but he refused, Voldemort than hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. Draco withered in pain but was praying he wouldn't cry, because he'd be damned if he was going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hurting him._

" _Draco, boy, I will not ask again. Give me your arm." Draco refused yet again and he could see his father raging. Another wave of curses hit him before he passes out._

 _The next morning Draco woke up with new bruises and scars, and he had the Dark Mark on his pale skin._

I heard Grangers voice calling to me.

I was safe again and sitting on the cold ground. I could tell I had been crying as a result of my panic attack, but what I didn't recognize was the witch next no me with wide eyes. I flinched at her closeness and stared at her.

"Draco are you ok? You scared me." I really didn't want to talk about it and I most certainly didn't want to talk about it with her.

I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "Take me to Blaise he'll know what to do." I choked out.

She didn't even question me she just helped me up to my shaky feet. I knew they look in her eyes, it was pity. He hated that she was pitying him but nonetheless grateful that she wasn't talking.

Granger helped me through the corridors and to the dungeons. I risked a glance down to see her worried face. Her chocolate eyes were wide and she was chewing on her bottom lip. My hands were shaking helplessly and I felt like I was going to be sick. We reached the Slytherin common room and just as I went to say the password Blaise came barging towards us. His hair was askew and he was panting heavily.

He came to a halt in front of us. He searched my face first and then his eyes traveled to Hermione. Hermione talked slowly in a worried tone.

"I didn't know what to do, one moment we were talking and the next he was on the ground rocking himself back-and-forth. He told me to find you." She was fiddling with her fingers. Blaise;s eyes wided as he realized what had happened. I was rocking on my feet and I was feeling more sick. Blaise came next to me; my eyes were foggy and I knew it was only a matter of time before I threw-up. Blaise put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. My breathing was ragged and I knew what was coming. I turned opposite of Blaise and Granger and Threw-up. I was trembling and I heard Granger gasp and quick reach for her wand to clean it up. Blaise patted my shoulder and started taking me towards the room of requirement.

"It's ok buddy, no one is going to hurt you here." Blaise whispered. I could hear Granger shuffling behind us. I knew why Blaise added 'here' because he couldn't promise that the pain was going to stop once I left Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: thank U! I'm sorry for any mistakes I did not go through and read the final product. R &R**


	5. Chapter 5-Demons

**Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: sorry this chapter is rather short but i hope you like it! thank you for all the lovely reviews! The name of this chapter is demons by imagine dragons. please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Five-Demons

Hermione's point of view

I've read a bit on panic attacks but never witnessed one. It's scaring to watch so I can't even imagine having one. I didn't know what to think when I first saw Draco on the ground, my first reaction was to run and get a professor but then he started whimpering and I knew I couldn't leave him alone. He told me to take him to Zabini and that's what I did.

We are sitting in the Room of Requirement, which had conveniently become a resting room for Draco. It had potions and healing books and a bed against the wall with silk sheets and a dark green blanket. Draco was sitting on the bed staring off in space with a blank expression. Zabini and I were sitting in armchairs at the end of the bed. Neither of us had said anything other than me telling him what happened to Draco.

"What happened to Draco? I know that his father hurt him but I mean _what happened_ to make him so...broken?" I whispered to Zabini.

He looked at me with his chocolate eyes and then looked to Draco. "A lot of things happened." Was all he said. I crossed my legs in the chair and stared at the floor. I didn't think he was going to continue, but he sighed and went on. "Look Granger I like you, I think you are good for Draco even if he doesn't know it yet, but I can't tell you everything. Draco needs to decide if he wants to tell you everything." I nodded and he looked at me. I could see why Ginny would like him, he has sharp features and shaggy black hair. His eyes are very pretty as well and he is very athletic.

"Draco's been through so much. I know the physical stuff started when he was five but I don't think his dad has ever said one kind thing to him. All purebloods have lives similar to this, but Draco's is the worst." He shook his head and continued. "I mean the first time his dad used the Cruciatus Curse on him he was eight. I've had harsh words thrown at me but my parents never _ever_ hit me. I remember once when my dad found out about what Lucius was doing to Draco, it was not pretty. Me and Draco had been friends since we were born so naturally he told me what had been happening and I told my dad. My dad was furious with Lucius, yelling at him and cursing him for hurting Draco. Then my dad came up to my wing to talk to me. He said Draco was allowed to come over whenever he felt like and could stay as long as he wanted, but Draco didn't come over much after."

"But couldn't you guys do anything? Your dad could have taken Lucius to court!" Blaise only shook his head.

"Lucius would have one. My dad and mom both knew that. And also my mom and dad were close with he-who-must-not-be-named during the first wizarding war, so they wouldn't have been taken us as seriously. My parents never became death eaters but they were close to him. Once I was born though my parents backed out, they wanted to keep me safe."

"Where was Draco's mom while all this was happening?" Draco looked up at them at once and shook his head. Then he laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

"She died when he was eleven." I went to ask how and he put up his hand. "Don't ask how, that's for him to tell you."

I didn't ask any more questions on Draco's mom but something was tugging at the back of my head, does Zabini believe in all that Muggle-Born crap? I mean he was sitting here talking to me without one look of disgust on his face.

"Do you believe in blood purity? Not to be rude or anything."

"My parents do but to be honest, not really. Of course my parents drilled into me that Mudbloods are disgusting creatures and never to socialize with them but hear I am talking to you. The more my parents tell my not to do something, I'm just going to do it." I nodded. "I use the word 'Mudblood' because it's a habit. It's not meant as an insult." I nodded in understanding but still wished he wouldn't call me it.

"What about Draco?" I asked quietly.

"You have to understand that Draco's thrives on approval. He's always sought out the approval of his dad, I think he thinks that maybe his dad might care then, but to be honest I don't think his dad will ever care. So naturally he would believe in blood purity but the older he's got the more he's realized his dad will never care." I didn't say anything. How can someone hate their child so much?

We stayed silent for a long time until Draco stirred in his sleep. Zabini got up to check on Draco. It looked as though Draco had been thrown into a swimming pool he was sweating so bad. He was shaking and whimpering again. Zabini pointed to the sleeping drought perched on the small desk, so I got up and handed to him. He gave Draco a small amount and then set it on the bedside table. He caught the worried look on my face.

"Just a bad dream. You should get back to Gryffindor tower, I'll stay here with Draco." I stood up out of the chair and made my way towards door when Zabini said in a hushed voice, "Don't tell anyone, expect possibly Weaselette." Then he turned toward Draco, but I swore that I say the faintest bit of blush. Then I left the room.

* * *

I got in bed and didn't even sleep, all I could think about was what Zabini said. Draco was so broken but yet he stood and kept his head high. Zabini had said that Draco never really bought into the whole 'Pure-Blood' thing, which on the whole was pretty hard to believe. I mean he was always rude to her. _But,_ my mind said, _what about in fourth year?_ I guess he did try to tell them that the death eaters were at the World Cup and that I needed to was all so confusing! I wanted to help Malfoy but at the same time I didn't! Zabini had said that I was good for him, and Zabini is Draco's best friend. And then McGonagle had asked _her_ to become friends with _him!_ To get him to trust the Order!

Memories of him sitting on the ground cry flooded her brain and I knew at that moment I was going to try and help him.

I then slowly let my eyelids drop.

* * *

Blaise's point of view

I knew what had happened the second I saw Draco's face, he had had a panic attack. Whenever he has had a panic attack I would take him to the Room of Requirement to calm down. Granger had come along this time.

Granger asked questions about Draco's life and my own which I answered cautiously, I didn't want to reveal to much.

This year has probably been the worst for Draco, he had the task Voldemort gave him which was giving him terrible anxiety which causes his panic attacks. I knew I couldn't do anything to help Draco but be there with him. It is hard watching your best friend go through so much pain and not be able to do anything. Then Granger came along and the path seemed to brighten. Granger could help Draco in ways he doesn't even know. I could see it in her eyes that she cared, she might not want to care but she does.

I gazed at Draco to see him peacefully sleeping. Draco needed help rather he wanted to admit or not, he needed it. But what he needed more was love, like we need oxygen to breathe, and perhaps Granger could bring it to him. He would need help if his plan was to work and he knew the perfect red haired girl to help him.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you all for reading! i will thry to make the next chapter longer!**


	6. Chapter 6- Don't Give up On Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the very late update, the writers block train hit me, fun fun, but I promised I would post over spring break and I did! Let me know what you think of this chapter, Bye!**

 **Name of chapter: Don't Give up On Me by Andy Grammer from the new movie Five Feet Apart.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six-Don't Give up On Me**

 **Draco's point of view**

I sat there, eyes looked on the floor not daring to move. I stayed in the Room of Requirement for over a day contemplating what I was going to do. Another person knew about what my father does to me, great. I let down my guard in front of that same person, and now I look like a fool.

My panic attack I had was only the begin of my second worst memory, thankfully Granger pulled me out of it before it got worse. I shuddered thinking about it.

Knowing that you've done something you father told you a million times not to do is scary, especially if your father is Lucius Malfoy. My mind was at war with itself, part of me thought that it was a good thing she knew, maybe she could help me. But then I thought about my father's rage, he would be beyond angry. He would hurt me in ways I've never even thought possible, it made me sick thinking about it. I took a shaky step off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I gripped the sink and tried to steady my breathing. When I looked up into the mirror I hardly recognized the person looking back. The person looking back had dark circles under his eyes, hair that stood up everywhere and wrinkled clothes.

I slowly started to take off my clothes to take a shower. I looked back in the mirror to see the scars that covered my body. My breathing caught and I slowly climbed into the shower. I hated the way I looked naked, it reminded me of things nobody should have to go through. The hot water ran down my body like a river over stones.

Once I was finished I put on the clothes Blaise had brought me, grey sweatpants and a black turtleneck shirt. I brushed my teeth and then left. When I came out I was shocked to see my old house elf, Dobby, holding a stack of presents. I didn't even realise it was Christmas. Dobby smiled warmly at me then sat the gifts down.

"Happy Christmas Master Draco!" I jumped at the elves loudness.

"Thank you Dobby." My voice cracked from not being used. I tried to be kind to the elf when ever I could, he never really did anything wrong. He bowed and disappeared. I slowly began to open my gifts. Blaise had got me a new book on quidditch and a broom kit. Most of my friends got me candy, then I came to a box with beautiful rapping. I knew instantly that it's the gift my father got me. With shaking hands I carefully opened it. Lying in the box was a black elegant coat. I took the coat out and grabbed the letter at the bottom.

I told myself to calm down but my breathing was still uneven. Slowly I read the elegant writing.

 _Draco,_

 _I was sorry to hear that you would not be returning for the holidays, Voldemort was very disappointed. I would ask how you are but I'm more interested on why you have not completed your task. The Dark Lord's patience is running thin. I would hate to have to visit you in Hogwarts. Happy Christmas._

 _Your Father._

I shuddered and put the letter down. My head dropped into my hands. Why is it that this unfortunate task has come upon me?

 **Hermione's point of view**

The wind was rushing up against our faces as we wondered the Hogsmeade Village, the villagers were singing carols, there were mistletoes hang by doors and windows, and people were cheerfully smiling. Ginny was talking so quickly I had a hard time keeping up. Whenever Ginny is happy she talks with extraordinary speed. I usually just nodded and said 'yup' from time to time to let her know I was listening, but this time my mind was racing faster than a race car trying to make a comeback. I just kept going over the past forty-eight hours. I hadn't seen Draco since that night, not many people cared that the so called 'Bad-Boy' was missing. Ginny asked me once or twice if I had seen him but besides that nobody cared.

Ginny stopped suddenly in front of a pink elegant shop called _Au nom de la Beaute_ which I quickly translated to In the Name of Beauty. Ginny tried to drag me In but I dug my feet into the ground. This was not the kind of stores I liked, this store looked like Barbie exploded. The flooring was so shiny I could see my reflection, the walls were pale pink with white zigzags and there were Christmas trees in the front two windows.

"Come on Hermione! It'll be fun!" She pleaded. I shook my head again.

"Why don't you go in and-" She cut me off.

"Nope you're coming with me." She pulled me so hard I nearly fell on my face in the shop.

I groaned and regained my balance. There were only a few people in the shop and they looked like they could buy out the the entire place. One lady in particular had blonde hair in a slick bun. She had a bright pink skirt on that fell to her knees, and a white shirt tucked in. She was pretty tall about 5'7 with heels that made her look even taller. Ginny pulled me towards a rack with thick scarves in all the house colors. She picked up a Gryffindor one and put it up to her face.

"Isn't beautiful?" She asked in a dreamy voice. This is the only time Ginny gets girly-is around new clothes. I picked up a Hufflepuff scarf and looked at the price.

"Isn't it expensive. 5 Galleons." Ginny looked up sadly and went to the next rack. I strolled around the small area until I came across a silver ring with two snakes running across the rim. I carefully held it in my hands with fear that I might drop it.

One particular person came to mind while looking at this; Draco Malfoy.

The lady I had saw early gracefully glided over next to me. Looked at me then the ring.

"You zink it is pretty, no?" She said in a French accent. I nodded and put the ring down.

"It is too expensive for me." The lady shockingly picked up the ring and handed it back to me.

"I'll lower the price since it is the holidays." I followed her to the front desk and waited as she rang up the original price, 20 galleons(which is like 160$). "I'm willing to go down to 13 galleons(104$). I pulled out my bag and rummage through it. This Christmas my parents had gotten me money, 15 galleons to be exact. I took out thirteen small coins and handed them to the lady. I looked around trying to see where Ginny was but was unsuccessful. I was bouncing on my feet ready to find Ginny and get out of the store.

When the lady finally handed me the ring back I said 'thank you' politely and practically ran to find Ginny. I searched around the store and concluded that she must be outside waiting. I slowly walked outside careful not to break anything as I squeezed past witches and wizards. I slipped the ring into my pocket as I approached Ginny. She was sitting on a bench staring off into space touching her lips. I stepped in front of her a tried to get her attention.

"Hey Ginny?" I waved my hand in front of her face and snapped. She looked up at me and I waited for her eyes to focus on me.

"Oh, hey." She said still in her own world. I looked at her weirdly and then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Three Broomsticks. Ginny was suddenly more aware of her surroundings and I told her to find a table and that I would get the drinks. As she walked away I tried not to think about how Ginny would probably kick someone out of their seats.

I ordered two butterbeers and then went to find Ginny, and as per usual she was yelling at a group of boys to move it or she would, and I quote, ' kick their asses so hard they wouldn't be able to play quidditch until next year.' The boys- who I guess play quidditch- scrambled to get out of their seats.

"That's what I thought!" She yelled as they ran out into the cold snow.

"That was a bit harsh." I said as we took their seats. She shook her head.

"They're from Slytherin and they tried to hit on me when I walked by." She shrugged and took a drink of her butterbeer. "So how about you and Malfoy?" She asked. I spit my drink back into my cup so shocked by the question.

"What do you mean?" I said laughing awkwardly. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you've been hanging out with him, I'm not blind." She took another drink. "So what has you so interested in Slytherins prince?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he's misunderstood and he needs help. I want to help him." I didn't mention the whole McGonagle asking me to help him thing because that would take to long to explain.

"Are you sure that's it?" She said smirking. I could feel my face going red.

"No! Of course not! And besides I would tell you if I did. Also you know I like Ron." I said stirring my butterbeer. Ginny laughed and glanced at the entrance. This time it was my turn to smirk because a certain Italian boy had just strode in.

I looked to see Ginny's face beet red. She saw me laughing and crossed her arms.

"Haha very funny." She said sarcastically but turned back to look at Blaise. He waved at us and gave Ginny a wink. I turned to Ginny to see her redder than her hair. I gave her a look of pure confusion.

"The real question is what's going on with you and the second part of the bronze trio?" She took another drink until it was gone and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Was all she said but I could tell she was lying. I didn't push it because if she wanted to tell me she would. I finished my drink quickly and then we headed back to the castle.

I was sitting on my bed studding the ring I bought for Draco, It was truly stunning. I didn't know if Draco would even like it but I was going to force him to wear it. I checked the clock to see what time it was, 4:00. Draco was probably still in the Room of Requirement which means I could go see him, I bet he hasn't had very many people visit him. One, because no one really knows where he is; and two, because he doesn't really like people. Ginny was out hanging with Luna and Neville so I didn't have to worry about explaining anything to her. I snuck out of the common room and headed towards the seventh floor.

 **Draco's Point of View**

I was reading one of the books I had received for Christmas when a bushy haired girl stumbled in. She looked at me and smiled shyly. I looked her up and down and then went back to reading my book. I noticed that Granger was wearing something similar to me; gray sweatpants and a loose fitted red shirt.

"What are you doing here Granger?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Can I sit here?" I nodded and she sat on the ground next to me and waited for me to look up at her to answer my question.

"I thought you might be lonely, and nobody should be lonely on Christmas." She answered. I looked at her strangely.

"We aren't friends and I know for a fact that you have other people you could be hanging out with. So why are you here?" I asked her again. I mean I know that she would much rather be with other people than a disgusting person like me.

"I do have other friends but isn't it enough that I am choosing to spend my evening with you?" She said fiddling with something in her pocket. I decided not to answer her question and just ask another one.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked and watched her turn redder than her shirt. She slowly pulled it out. I gaped as I looked at it, it was a silver ring with two snakes running along the rime. It had a black ring in the middle. I looked back at her with wide eyes, she had a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Where did you get that? It's gorgeous." I said still stunned.

"I got it at the new store in Hogsmeade. This lady there kindly lowered the price so I was able to buy it." I jumped slightly when she carefully reached out her hand to give it to me. I had to remind myself that she was safe, she won't hurt me. I gently took the ring and looked at it in the dim light.

"Why did you get it though? Seems more like a Slytherin ring to me." I said handing it back.

"Well," She began quietly. "I got it for you." She finished slightly above a whisper. I wouldn't have been able to hear her if she wasn't sitting next to me. I honestly didn't believe her at first, but when she didn't laugh I knew she was serius.

"Why?" I asked quietly. She took my right hand while keeping eye contact and slipped the ring on my ring finger.

"Because I promise to help you. I promise that you won't hurt with me, and I promise that you will never feel alone with me." She carefully touched my face. I knew my body wanted to flinch at the touch, at such a harmless thing it disgusted me. But my heart knew it was ok, she was gentle, she wouldn't touch me like my dad does, I was _safe._ I found myself turing the ring on my finger. If I was a normal teenage boy I would have kissed her but I was scared. I don't have feelings, I'm just I mold being sculptured by my father.

"You don't even know me." I said. It was true, she only knew that i'm the broken boy no one seems to take an interest in. She nodded her head.

"I know but I want to get to know you." She said putting her head on my shoulder, I stiffened at the sudden contact but slowly relaxed. "I'll tell you a story I've never told anyone before if you answer my question."

"What?" I didn't even need to think about what to say I knew I could trust her.

She took a breath, "I want to know what happened to your mum." I was not expecting that. The only person that knows about my mum is Blaise and even he doesn't know all of it. Was I going to tell what happend? It would probably make me feel better if I told someone.

I took a shaky breath and began to tell my worst memory.

"It was my 11th birthday and I remember waking up to my mum bringing me hot chocolate, normally the house elves would do this but my mum liked to wake me up on my birthday." I explained. "My dad had...visited me the night before and she came to help me. Mum told me dad left early that morning for a business trip so we had the day to ourselves. We were eating breakfast when an owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped my letter to Hogwarts in front of me. I was so excited. My mum told me to settle down because we were going somewhere, I didn't know where but I was excited either way." I took a shaky breath and Granger nodded for me to continue.

"We apperated outside a small cottage that I had never seen before. My mom told me not to tell my dad we had been here which I thought was strange, but I promised. When we walked inside a short girl with pink pixie cut hair opened the door. She was seventeen or eighteen. She yelled up for her mum to come down, when her mum came down she ran up and hugged me and my mum. I was very confused. My mum explained to me that it was my aunt Andromeda and cousin Nymphadora who preferred to be called Tonks. My mum told me to go play with Tonks so that the adults could talk. I knew my mum was asking for my aunts help." I finished, playing with the ring on my finger.

"Later that night I heard crashing from my parents room and went to investigate." Tears started to fill my eyes, I gulped and continued. "My mum was standing on the balcony and my dad was standing in front of her. He was livid and my mum was crying. They were yelling about how my mum took me to see the aunt that he didn't like. I was screaming at him to stop because my mum could fall. He turned to me and smirked and then all of a sudden she jumped. Then my father grabbed my shirt and said she jumped because she couldn't handle me and the baby she was about to have." I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I was going to be a big brother to a little sister or brother and he took it away from me! I hate him!" Granger rubbed circles around my back in comfort.

"It's not your fault you know, he probably was using the Imperio. She didn't have a choice Draco she loved you." Granger pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I was aware that it wasn't my fault, but deep inside I blamed myself. While telling my story I could feel myself going back to that scared little boy, that was terrified he'd be next.

"It's your turn Granger." I said without looking up.

"Well mine is not as scaring as that. But I feel like after this year everything is going to change. Me, Ron, and Harry already decided that we are going to go looking for something that will help us defeat Voldemort, instead of going to school." She waited a moment before continuing. "I just feel like one of us is not going to make it. I feel like I'm not going to make, that I'm useless. So this past summer I got a tattoo because if i'm going to die I don't want to have any regrets." I nodded.

"You're not useless you know, you're the smartest witch of your age. But I know how it feels to feel useless and unwanted." I said, trying to sound nice.

"Do you want to see my tattoo?" She asked changing the subject. I nodded and she lifted up her shirt to show her side. Written in black ink were the words 'coolest girl'. I laughed which caught me and her off guard. "What?"

"It's just that that's one of the most interesting tattoo saying i've seen."

"It's to boost my self confidence." I smiled slightly and layed down on the ground. She laid next to me and smiled. This normally would be very uncomfortable but I felt safe with Granger. I thought about my task and suddenly it didn't seem as terrible, But of course I knew that would change in the morning. But for now I just thought about how if felt to have another person next to me and it not hurt.

 **Ginny's point of view**

Hours before when Hermione and Ginny were in Hogsmeade.

I walked around the store hoping to find something that was cheap but not expecting to while Hermione was off doing Merlin knows what. Something was up with her I could tell the question is what?

I walked by one of the windows to see Blasie waving to me to walk out. I rolled my eyes and smiled. So what I like Blaise, It doesn't matter as long as Ron and Harry don't find out. Blaise was sitting on a bench waiting for me.

"What do you want Zabini?" I asked a little harsher than normal.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He said with a smirk. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "It's about Granger and Malfoy."

"What about them?" I asked suspiciously.

"We need to get them together." He then proceeded to tell me about all the nights they had spent together and his plan to push them together. I just nodded along, I mean the plan sounded pretty legit. Once he was finished I spoke up.

"Ok I'm in." He smirked and right before he left he bent down and cupped my face in his hands. His lips crashed into mine and warmth spread through my body. After only a few moments he pulled away and walked off. I collapsed on the bench unable to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all you lovely reviews! And if you guys want I can write a short story of the day and night Draco's mom dies. Please R &R! Love ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7- I Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Sooo I'm not dead! Ya i'm terrible at updating ya'll probably thought I was dead. Well I hope you like this chapter. Also I saw Endgame and I sobbed, It was soooo good! Hopefully my story is flowing bc I have no clue.**

 **Chapter name: I found by Amber Run**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven-I Found**

 **Hermione's point of view**

"If we're going to be friends we need to have a few rules." I said walking through the fourth floor. It was me and Draco's turn as prefects to do rounds. It was late on New Years eve. We hadn't done much after Christmas, we would sometimes meet up in the library but that was it. I wouldn't say being friends with Draco was a piece of cake. We have fought _many_ times, which either lead to him freaking out or me storming away. Overall Draco was getting a bit better with his panic attacks, but like they always say, it gets better before it gets worse.

"Ok, like what?" He asked tilting his head.

"Like you need to refrain from calling me Mudblood." He squinted his eyes as if to say ' _I don't think I can do that'._ "At least not to my face." He nodded. I know that he doesn't believe-or at the very least, not all of it- that 'Mudbloods' are disgusting creature that are meant to die, but it still doesn't feel great.

I remember when he first called me it, the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were fighting over who got to use the quiddtich pitch to practice. The Slytherins said they had to train their new seaker, Draco. Draco had turned to Ron and said that his father could afford the best, unlike the Weasley's who struggle whenever it comes to money. I had then stepped in and said that at least the Gryffindors didn't have to buy their way on the team, they got in on pure talent. Malfoy was furious, or as furious as a twelve year old could get. He got up in my face and snarled, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." I was devastated yet not surprised, I knew he was prejudice but I didn't think anyone still used that word. I cried all night that night, because I cared what he thought about me. I don't know why but I did.

We rounded a corner that led outside. The sky would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the bright stars. Over to the right was a small lake that had frozen over. There was a bench next to it that me and Draco silently walked over to. It was weird, because thinking about sitting here with Draco Malfoy of all people a month ago would have been crazy. But look at us now! Two broken people sitting together watching the snowfall on New Years Eve. He wasn't bad company, he typically just sat in silence and stared off into the distance. I watched as the snow lightly landed on Draco, he paid no attention just kept his eyes trained on the frozen lake.

"Hey, have you ever gone ice skating?" I asked him. He turned quickly and narrowed his eyes.

"Do I look like a muggle?" He asked, not quit in a harsh tone but bordering on one. I gave him a look and he quickly muttered a _sorry_. I stood up and took his hand. I pulled his tall frame to the lake and pulled out my wand. I noticed that he flinched when he saw the wooden stick but I refarmed from giving him a look of pity. I quickly cast a spell to give us both ice skates.

I circled around him and tried to show him how to skate. He tried to move but quickly fell. I giggled and reached my hand down to help him up, but all he did was pull me down with him. We were now both laughing on the ice.

"Here i'll help you." I finally said. I carefully stood up and took his hand and pulled him up. I pulled him around and he slowly began to get the hang of it. We twirled around on the ice-occasionally falling- for what felt like forever.

A ring went through the entire courtyard and castle signaling that it was midnight-the new year. Me and Draco froze. I noticed that me and Draco were close but the proximity never occurred to me before. I looked into his stormy grey eyes that held so much emotion yet none at all. It's like looking at one of those abstract paintings, there is always so much to look at yet when you really think about it it's just a bunch of shapes and splatters of paint. Draco holds so much to look at in his eyes yet is broken down by life.

My eyes traveled along all his facial features, his button but somehow pointed nose with a small scar indicating where I had punched him in third year, his flushed cheeks from the cold, and the way his nearly white hair fell across his forehead. Finally my eyes traveled to his lips which were slightly separate and pale. Without really thinking I stood as tall as I could with skates on and put my lips against his. He stiffened but I didn't stop. It was different than my kiss with Krum, this was slow and sweet. Then I felt shaky hand wrap around my waist. I pulled away and nodded, then I lifted my arms and put them over his shoulders and went back to kissing his soft cold lips. This time he kissed back.

It wasn't like we were making out. No, this was better it was like we understood each other. Neither of us knew what was happening but we didn't want to stop. He pulled me closer like he was afraid I was going to turn to dust or evaporate. If I was being honest with myself I wasn't sure what was happening. I didn't feel anything towards Draco romantically, but yet we were standing on a frozen lake kissing. But the more I thought about it I thought there was one thing I felt toward him that was probably more intense than a simple crush, I felt like I needed him. I felt as though no one understood me before, like no one could comprehend the things I was feeling but him.

Without trying to stop it I immediately started crying. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes trying to understand why I was crying. But I could never explain all the emotion that I felt at that moment. So I just shook my head and hugged him. I cried into his shoulder and he rubbed circles around my back in a comforting way. Why was I crying at a moment like this? I was supposed to be happy! But all the thoughts of war, and us being on opposites sides of it crept into my mind and tore threw my brain. They were unwelcome thoughts, ones that tainted the happy memories, that slaughter the people I care about. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head but they kept tearing through.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked in a quiet voice. I just cried harder. Draco pulled me over to the bench and we both sat. I slowly began to calm down. My breathing began to even out and the flow of tears eventually stopped. I stared down at my feet which still had the skates on. Draco held his hands in front of him fidgeting.

"I'm I really that bad a kisser?" He asked in a joking way, trying to break the now uncomfortable silence. I laughed but it was dry.

"No. On the contrary, you're quite a good kisser." I said. I glanced up at him to see his face bright pink. I smiled at that. The walls he had up are slowly coming down.

"Oh." Was all he said. I knew he wanted to ask why I was crying but he was scared.

"I was thinking about war. I didn't mean to but I can't help it! Lately all I can think about is war and what's going to happen. People are going to die Draco! And I can't do anything about it!" I said my voice rising.

"I know. I've been thinking about it too. I'm scared Hermione. I'm so so sacred. My father is going to make me help Voldemort and I can't do anything about it. Because if I say no he'll kill me." He said vice shaking.

"I'm sorry Draco I know this must be really hard on you but I promise you won't have to go with him again." He looked at me but only looked sad. We sat there and unlike normal people we didn't need to talk about our kiss because that's just what it was, a kiss. Ok maybe more than one kiss, but still. Later we will most definitely talk about it but for now we are both so confused and scared we don't know what to say.

"Ron and Harry will be back soon." I said watching his face. "We won't be able to be seen around together, Harry and Ron won't understand." He nodded understandably.

"I really do hate them." I gave him a stern look but he only shrugged.

"We could meet in the Room of Requirement?" I suggested.

"Yeah that could work. And we have Prefect duties so we can talk then as well." He answered. I nodded, it was late and I knew we should leave but I didn't want to. It was just so peaceful sitting here, but I knew it was time.

"We should probably go inside before we get in trouble." I said standing up. We both silently strolled back to the castle and to our common rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Five Days Later_

"Harry you're bloody lucky you weren't killed! You have to realize who you are!" I said after he told me what happened over christmas break. Apparently after the visited Harry's house in Godric's Hollow they went to Ron's house where they spent the majority of their time. Well the Death Eaters that escaped last year decided to pay them a visit. They burnt down the Borrow, thankfully no one was injured.

"I know who I am Hermione." He said over the chattering students in the hall. I glared at him and he mumbled a quick sorry. We continued to walk through the hall. He told me about how Dumbledore was traveling and about Lupin and how Lupin trust Snape, then he mentioned Draco.

"I think that night that we saw Draco in Borgin and Burkes he was looking at a vanishing cabinet."

"What would Draco want with a vanishing cabinet?" I asked while we passed a group of Hufflepuff girls.

"You tell me." He answered.

It took awhile before answering. I decided to try to get Harry off Dracos case, even though it won't work because he is so stubborn, but there is no harm in trying.

"He looks different, Don't you think? Draco. Almost ill." I said in a slightly concerned voice. Because even though I was concerned for his heath, I didn't want Harry to know. He wouldn't understand the bond me and Draco have been creating. Memories of our shared kiss began to penetrate my mind. I tried to shake the feeling away but I couldn't until Harry spoke again.

"Who could tell the difference?" He said. I was about to say more when we came to a stop in front of Lavender and Ron. She was fussing over how he could have died and that she was so glad he didn't get hurt. I turned away and mumbled,

"Excuse me, I'm going to barf." Harry nodded slomly.

I walked away to find Ginny, maybe vent about my feelings. I had decided I didn't like Ron romantically over the course of the past five days. It had something to do with Draco, although i didn't like him like that either. It was something else, I just didn't know what. All I had thought about this week is me and Dracos kiss. What did it mean? Did I like him romantically? Or was it just in the moment? We haven't even mentioned it since it happened, it's like it didn't happen. But that didn't mean I didn't catch him looking at me in our classes we had together, and the way he would turn his eyes to the ground every time I looked back at him. Sometimes I even caught myself looking back at him for longer than necessary.

Tonight we are supposed to meet in the Room of Requirement and I'm planning on bringing it up, hence the word _planning._ The likelihood of me actually bringing it up is very slim. Don't get me wrong I want to understand it, but what if it gets weird between us? What if he has a panic attack? So many unanswered questions. I feel as if Draco is a ticking time bomb, with just one wrong move he could blow. He's been through so much that it's so hard for me to understand. He's so broken yet he puts on this face that no one can see through. It almost makes me envy him, if I had been put through that much I would not be standing. Not to say I'm not strong but what he's been through, it's like he's not human.

"So um Granger… can we talk about something?" Draco asked timidly. Instantly I knew what he was going to bring up. I had wanted to bring it up myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's about our kiss right? Because I have been thinking of that too. See I'm not really sure how I feel, and-" He cut me off.

"Granger I just don't think I'm the right person for you. I mean I don't even know what love feels like, so how am I supposed to care for other people? I just…" He hung his head defeated. "I don't think we should meet up anymore, I like talking to you and everything but I don't want Potter or Weasley to get suspicious. And I definitely don't want my father finding out." He Finished still not looking at me. I could feel a lump in my throat forming. It hurt me to know how scared Draco was, there was something else that he was hiding. Something that was deeply troubling him.

"Draco there is something else isn't there? You know you can tell me." His head snapped up and he stood up as fast as he could.

"No nothings wrong." He said quickly.

"Draco?" I asked again, standing as well.

"Granger drop it. That's all I wanted to say, we shouldn't meet up any more. The kiss was just something in the moment." He grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Malfoy what's wrong?" I had switched to using his surname as well.

"Granger! I said drop it!" He swiftly left; his green apple cologne still tainting the air.

That was probably the strangest experience. I stood there for what seemed like forever, just going over what had happened. Something clearly was wrong with him. Like what the hell, I was mad but at the same time worried. If he didn't want to talk to me then whatever is bothering him must be pretty bad. But I was not about to go chase after him, if he wanted to talk he would. I'll give him a week then he'll talk to me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _One week later_

Nothing. He didn't even talk to me when we passed in the hallway he just kept his head down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Two weeks later_

We brushed past each other and he grumbled. But still nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _March 4th_

This week had been Ron's birthday. He turned seventeen so he was able to take his apperation and disapperation test. No word from Draco still, when I saw him in class today his face was grim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _April 23d(A/N btw that's my birthday!)_

I didn't even see him all week, which concerned me but as usual I said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _June 18th_

Harry messed up big time. He used one of the spells in the Half-Blood Princes book. But what makes it even worse is that he used it on Draco. Sure we hadn't talked in months but I still cared about him. I used Harry invisibility coat to sneak into the hospital wing later that night. Draco was already sleeping so I sat down and read a book to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, He didn't have a worry in the world. I remembered that night in the room of requirement with Blaise when he had that terrible panic attack. Godric's beard, I haven't spoken to Blasie in forever. I kissed his forehead before I left. I promised myself that I would talk to him after he gets out of the hospital wing. Did I like Draco Malfoy? The person who tormented me relentlessly? Possibly, Draco was so easy to talk to. He knew exactly how she felt. And not talking to him left her lonely even though she had Harry and Ron. But did he feel the same about her, or were her newly found feelings one sided?

 _June 20th_

The day started out perfectly normal. Harry was requested by Dumbledore to go one this journey. I was planning on talking to Draco later that night. They waited for Harry to come but while they waited, Ron played wizards chess with Dean. I went to my room to start packing some of my things since end of term was near. When I went to put some of my books away I heard a faint tapping noise on the window.

 _tap,tap,tap._

I ever so carefully sat my books down and not so gracefully made it to the balcony size window. Perched on the window seal was a small grey owl with a note tied to him. I carefully undid the note and read the neat hand-writting.

 _Hermoine,_

 _I'm sorry, for everything. You have to know I don't want to do this. It's a punishment. Please forgive me love. I had to cut off all communication so you wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. You mean too much to me. And if we are alive after this I hope to talk to you again. And that kiss meant more to me than you can ever imagine,_

 _Draco._

I wanted to run and find him. To know what this meant but suddenly my limbs started to feel heavy and my eyelids feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione get up!" Lavender brown was shaking me awake. It was now dark out and people were screaming outside.

"Hermione Death Eaters are here! The Ministry people are her to hold them off!" I jumped up. I knew it wasn't the Ministry It was the Order. Something tragic had happened. My first thought was to find Draco. I ran out of the room with my wand in hand and rushed to the fight. There were blast every where. People were crying and screaming. I saw Harry in the distance chasing a figure I couldn't place. I b-lined straight for him. Once I got close I could see he had tear tracks down his face. The figure he was chasing had turned out to be Snap but what surprised me even more was that Draco was with him. He had a look a pure dread on his face. a million things happened at once, Harry was firing spells at Snape and Draco was running to the gate to disapperate. I tried to catch up with him but it was too late, right before he left he turned around and whispered, _I'm sorry._ Snape was gone too. I ran to Harry.

"Harry what happened?" I asked out of breath kneeling next to him.

"Drcao… Snape.." He gulped and looked me in the eye. "Dumbledore is dead."

I froze. My mind was in a frenze. Dumbledore was dead. Snape and Draco were apart of it. And Draco was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank You! R &R. also tell me who your fav was in endgame! **


End file.
